


异妖传

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	1. Chapter 1

万春殿里点了一千零八十一盏灯。

灯火排列成虬曲的阵型，由万春殿的四角一路漫至中央。灯火正中被簇拥的纱帐分作六边，每边叠六层，合三十六天罡七十二地煞之数，正中高悬七星灯，昏蒙灯影笼罩住纱帐内沉睡的婴孩。

殿外的侍卫与殿内待命的女官早已疲惫不堪，但仍然强打起精神。因为睡在纱帐中的是当今圣上才出生三个月的第五子，李源。李源的母亲颇受宠爱，皇帝也十分疼惜这个孩子，不幸皇子出生后三个月仍然没有睁开眼睛，且从不啼哭。皇帝将五皇子封为安阳郡王，又从天台山请来已经归隐清修的国师，希望这样能够给自己的孩子带来平安。

侍卫们睁着发红的眼睛，女官们用簪子扎自己的胳膊来使自己不要入睡。

端坐在纱帐前的国师则像是已经睡着了一般。

在无人注意到的角落，万春殿的歇山顶上，屋脊一端鸱吻的尾尖处，盘踞着一团白光。

这团白光极其朦胧，仿佛只是月亮在鸱吻上投下的倒影。当一队巡查的禁军由万春殿外经过后，白光开始移动，它由鸱吻尾部滑下，在琉璃瓦尽头的滴水稍作停留。此时站在万春殿殿门左侧的侍卫正好打了一个哈欠，他没有看到白光是怎样在这个间隙钻进了殿内。

殿门紧闭，白光却突然出现在门的里侧，仿佛它其实是没有实体的。

一千零八十一盏灯使它没有落足之地。

白光却轻轻松松踏进了灯火之间。

即便是皇城，屋顶也积着不少灰。它亦难免沾到灰尘，只是灯火散碎而昏暗，难以看清清洁地面上隐约的梅花形足印。

白光距离纱帐越来越近，只不过一次呼吸的时间，它已经到了纱帐近前。

国师终于动了动。

你来了。他这样说道。

白光的动作停下了，灯光得以趁此勾勒出它的形状。

修长的头颈与身体，覆盖着一点杂色也没有的白色毛发，四足并拢，其中一只抬起来，被花瓣一般的嫩红舌头舔舐了两下。

白猫：我来了。

它的两只眼睛似乎有所不同。

国师：你来晚了。

就好像在抱怨一位许诺了同游却没有及时赴约的朋友。

白猫：我不知道天台山有多么远。

国师轻笑：你根本就不知道天台山在哪里。

白猫：是啊，否则我早就会去那里杀了你。

国师摇头。

他伸出手。他的手上满是斑点和皱纹，皮肤已近黄褐色。没有人知道国师的确切年纪，有人谣传他自武则天称帝的时期便活着了。这当然是不可能的。但他确实已经很老了。

他的声音听起来却像一个年轻人。

他摆了摆手，语气轻快又活泼：来，让我摸摸你。

白猫走过去，但没有把身体凑到国师伸出的手上。它在国师盘着的腿边趴下，将自己蜷成一团，尾巴顺着国师的手背缠绕在他的手腕上。

国师将手臂伸直，抚摸它：你一点儿都没变。

白猫冷笑。

国师：你太着急了。

他明明才刚说过白猫来晚了。

白猫的眼中迸射出凶光，国师没有看见，他已经瞎了。他俯身将白猫抱起来，白猫没有反抗，安静地依偎在他怀中，任由他一下一下抚摸自己的背脊。

国师：本来你只需要再等二十年。

白猫打了个哈欠，露出口中锐利的牙齿：我已经等了一千年。

国师：知君仙骨无寒暑，千载相逢犹旦暮。

他又说：你为了逼我出来，给皇子下咒，你不知道这样的做法最后会报应在你自己身上吗？

白猫已经厌倦了这样的问题，它没有回答。

它舔了舔自己的鼻尖，才又说道：他本来就是个短命鬼，我只不过是送他一程。

国师的手仍一下一下梳着它光滑的毛发。

国师：我的法身不破，则还有二十年寿命。若要救皇子，我必须破去法身。京中有一位姓崔的监察御史，我本来应该托生成为他的儿子，因我迟迟不去，故他和他的夫人始终不能孕育后代。今夜之后我就要投胎到崔家去了，请你到崔家去找我吧。

白猫：我不管你做谁家的孩子，我只要你把原本属于我的东西还给我。

白猫：要骗我不在你手上吗？如果不在你手上，你又是凭什么保护了皇子这么久？

白猫：还给我。

国师捏了捏它的耳朵，好像一个顽童：不要。

白猫在他掌中舒展身体，弓紧背：那我就自己来取！

七星灯的灯芒暴涨，一瞬耀亮大殿，使原本昏昏欲睡的女官们睁不开眼。白猫被照亮了，露出一金一蓝两只异色的眼，它蹿上国师的胸口，朝着咽喉最柔软处咬下去。国师只是将头偏向一边，安详地将自己的弱点暴露在猫的利齿之下。

七星灯恢复如常，女官们仍处在暴盲的状态中。察觉到异样的侍卫们冲进万春殿。同时，五皇子发出了人生的第一声啼哭。国师的尸体倒在纱帐外，血迹循着一千零八十一只熄灭的灯盏蜿蜒，末尾有几个梅花形状的小小血印，渐渐变淡，消失不见。


	2. Chapter 2

这是监察御史崔苾来到京城的第十三个年头。他与夫人赵氏结发已有十五载，两个人共同熬过了他苦读与参加考试的漫长时光，可谓是相濡以沫，举案齐眉，唯一的遗憾就是至今没有孩子。崔苾深爱自己的夫人，不愿意另娶侧室，夫妇二人笃信佛教，曾数次前往普陀山求子。最后一次求子的过程中，一位云游到普陀山的僧人找到了崔苾，对他说不可强求。

崔苾明白了这位僧人的意思。从此他不再去求子，潜心公务。但他的心中仍旧不免记挂这件事。

好不容易，赵氏怀孕了。崔苾当然十分欣喜。但紧接着就发生了五皇子不睁眼不啼哭的事，崔苾不能将自己的欣喜表露出来，这是对皇家的不敬。

他并不知道五皇子已经发出了啼哭，他正在为自己的妻子与孩子担忧。

赵氏临盆了，比预定的日期晚了七天。

一应准备早已做好，孩子的降生十分顺利。稳婆将清洗干净的孩子送到崔苾眼前，恭喜他有了一个儿子。崔苾望着襁褓中的婴儿，想着不远处刚刚经历过生产的妻子，不由得流下泪来。他伸手轻抚婴儿稚嫩的面颊，忽然注意到婴儿颈间有一抹血痕，他用手指去揩拭，发现并不是没有洗干净的血迹。

稳婆也看到了血痕，告诉他，这应当是婴儿的胎记。

崔苾并未将之当作一回事。

赵氏恢复得不错，亲自给婴儿哺乳。她发现婴儿的食欲并不旺盛，起初以为是自己的年纪太大，生产又比预定要晚的缘故。后来她又发现儿子常常露出痛苦的表情，嘴唇青紫，就赶紧告诉了丈夫。

崔苾请来大夫。大夫自己把过婴儿的脉搏，告诉崔苾，他的儿子患有心悸症。

崔苾没有将这个消息告知赵氏。患有心悸症的孩子几乎不可能活过二十岁，他不知道自己和妻子该如何承受这个打击。皇帝正因五皇子痊愈而龙颜大悦，他的痛苦只能埋藏在心里。

是日，一位客人造访崔府。

来者是一名行脚的头陀，蓬头垢面，穿着污烂，散发着一股恶心的腐臭味道，甚至有苍蝇在他身体四周飞来飞去。这样的人站在崔府门口，崔府的家人不禁心生厌恶，如果不是崔苾素来信佛，尊敬僧人，怕是早就将头陀打走了。

头陀称自己想要拜见主人。

崔府的家人知道自家主人正为新降生的小少爷忧心，必定不想再受打扰，给了头陀一些食物，想将他打发走。

头陀坚持要拜见主人，说自己有救府中新生儿的办法，特来相告。

家人半信半疑，将头陀的话报知给崔苾。

崔苾赶忙亲自来迎接头陀。头陀身上的臭味连路边的狗都忍受不了，崔苾却对他毕恭毕敬，将他一路迎到府内会客用的厅堂，又命人端来瓜果点心与素食，请头陀食用。

头陀没有动食物，只是要崔苾将夫人赵氏也请出来。

崔苾请出赵氏，二人一同向头陀行礼，请求头陀救救自己的孩子。头陀说：这个孩子虽然生在你家，他命中有宿世的因缘，来到这里只不过是托身。你们还会有别的孩子，不如不要执着了。

崔苾与赵氏一同向头陀磕头，说：即便如此，他还是我们的孩子，血脉相连，骨肉之情难舍，求您救他一命。

头陀：也罢。我看你们都是平日行善有佛缘的人，也许可以仰赖佛祖庇佑。这个孩子，你们不能让他姓崔，也不可当作自己的孩子抚养，稍长成，需要送到有缘的寺庙中修行，待日后跳墙出来，再看有没有那个福泽可以活得下去。

崔苾与赵氏听闻要与儿子分离才能够保住儿子的性命，又悲又喜，取出许多银钱要赠予头陀，头陀不收。崔苾又许愿要修筑佛寺，头陀仍是摆手：实为因果报应，莫要擅度前程。

说罢，头陀告辞离去。

他步出崔府，赶在城门关闭之前离开了京城。夜已深，他走到了城门外数里的一处乱坟岗，在荒坟断碑中打坐。一点月光照亮他破烂僧衣中间露出来的胸口，惨白色的皮肤鼓动了两下，突然破开一道口子，却没有血流出来，伤口朝外翻卷，皮肉泛着青灰，内中是一个黑洞洞的腔子。一道细长银线从破口游出来，仰头望了望月光，吐了两下信子，转过头没进土堆中去了。

 

景玄：师父，师弟又偷懒去了！

景玄习惯性地喊完，这才想起来师父早已出外游历，已经去了半月有余。他是寺中小辈里面年纪最大的，师父不在，他负责监督师弟们的修行，然而师弟们都被师父的随性影响，此时愈发放纵，他像只老母鸡一样忙着四处捉人，一个不留神，刚刚抓回来的这个就跑没影了。

景玄皱着眉头叹气：跑得这么快，叫景风算了。

他抱怨的人这个时候已经溜到了寺庙后山的水潭边。山叫做鹫峰，寺叫做灵鹫寺，潭叫做白云潭。其实潭没有名字，名字是潭边的人起的，因为碧水如镜，刚好能够倒映出竹林间被翠色围绕出来的天空中漂浮着的白云。

他躺在池边的一块大石上，仰头看着竹林间隙里的天空。风吹动竹叶，也吹动天上的云，他听着竹叶的刷刷响声，注视着或浓或淡或卷或疏的云，恍惚间觉得自己也正被风吹过，风穿过了他的身体，他被吹到了云端，又倒映在潭中，再落回大石上。

他正在飘飘忽忽，遐思万里，潭中倒影里忽然多了一个身影。

他一骨碌坐起来，见到对岸苍翠的竹枝间空出了一块，那是一团白色的绒毛，绒毛的一端垂下一截，落入了水中。

喂。他叫道。不要把尾巴伸进去，潭底有鲤鱼。

——他的眼睛与常人的眼睛不同。用师父的话说，他能够看透事物的本质，这是他生来就有的本领。潭底的鲤鱼已经活了两百年，吸收鹫峰的日月精华，是一只精怪。

白色的尾巴仍旧漂浮在潭中，一摇一摆。

绒毛上露出两个点，是两只眼睛，在正中午的阳光下眯成了杏仁形状，正中各有一道尖缝，是瞳孔。一只眼睛是金色的，一只眼睛是蓝色的。

白猫摇晃着尾巴。对岸大石上坐着的孩童虽然能够看清潭中栖息的鲤鱼精，但看不到鲤鱼精见到白色的尾巴尖，如同见到索命的招魂幡，正缩在潭底乱石中瑟瑟发抖。

它将尾巴提起来，湿哒哒的尾巴变细了，往下滴水。

它站起身，打了个哈欠。白猫的身姿舒展而优雅，他见了十分眼馋，伸出手：我能摸摸你吗？

白猫沿着池岸在石块间跳跃，来到他身边。他当然看得出白猫不是一只普通的猫，但他只有五岁，还是个孩子，有好玩的天性和极其强烈的好奇心，就这样弯腰将靠近自己的白猫抱了起来。

白猫十分乖巧，任由他搂住自己，口中伸出的嫩红舌头在舔舐其中一只前爪。

他抓住猫的这只前爪：你受伤了。

猫的掌上有一道伤口，应当是在竹林中行走时被竹子刺伤的。

他：我给你敷药。

大石边摆放着盛药草的背篓。在寺庙后院的药圃中采摘药草是他每日必须行的功课。

他将一枝有九片叶子的草茎放在猫掌的伤口上，由背面捆扎好。

猫抬起爪子闻了闻：好腥。

他拍开猫想要咬掉草茎的脑袋，说：这是一位朋友教我的，治外伤最管用。

他问：你是什么，为什么我看不清你的样子？

猫：我是来向你报恩的。

它蜷在他怀中。他抚摸着它光滑的毛皮：师父说过，我有前世因果，要报在我身。

猫：不是前世。是十世。

孩童的手指稚嫩而温暖。它抬起头，望向上方柔软脖颈间一道近似于血痕的胎记。幼小的人类软嫩新鲜，咬下去会是一嘴甜美的汁水。

不过它并不需要吃人。

视线由颈间收回，它闭上了眼睛。

他还在问：你以前就认识我吗？你叫什么名字？

尾巴尖还沾着一丝没有干透的水汽，在大石的表面写了一个字。

左边是日，右边是方。

他羞赧：我不会念。

猫教他：昉。

昉。昉。他念了两遍，笑起来：我叫你昉儿好不好？

猫仍旧闭着眼睛，不置可否。

他说：昉儿，你要怎么向我报恩？

猫：我会协助你做三件事，做完这三件事，你就可以了断你的因缘。

他：好啊好啊，那我们什么时候开始？

猫：要等到你离开寺庙以后。

他听到猫这么说，愣了，随即叹了一口气。

他：我要什么时候才能离开寺庙啊？我才五岁。

他：你能再陪我一会吗？

它没有说话。竹林摇曳，阳光温热，它倚靠着小小的手掌，决定再打一个盹。

 

他十六岁生日的这天，师父将他从例行打坐修行的中殿叫出来，告诉他该下山了。

他愣怔地站在原地：师父……

师父抽出戒尺在他头上打了一下。

旁边，景玄捧着他来到寺中时所携带的行李，还有一套崭新的俗家衣物，是他的父母特意为他准备的。

师父：你走吧。

景玄将包裹递给他。

他望着包裹，心中十分惶惶：师父，我该去哪里？

师父：你该去你的去处，不是此处。

他：师父，我甚至没有自己的姓名。

他不姓崔，没有名，没有字，在这寺中长大。虽然没有剃发，但他听的是佛号，诵的是佛经，吃的是斋饭，熟悉的是这座山中的一草一木。山门外的世界对他来说是陌生的，也是不属于他的。

师父：你已经不是我的弟子了。我的俗姓是黄，你就拿去用吧。

他低下头：谢谢师父。

景玄将包裹塞到他怀中：你快走吧，省得我再替你操心。

说罢，转过身，抹掉眼角的泪。

他背起包裹：我走了。

他走到寺门处，转过身，师父与景玄已经进了中殿。他说：我走了。

他走下山，一只脚踏到山门外。他仰起头，对着交叠的树影大吼：我走了！

几只鸟雀由林间飞起来，发出啾啾的啼鸣。

他流着眼泪走出了山门。

山脚下的树丛边，一团白色的身影蜷在那里。

猫打个哈欠。

他破涕为笑：你来了。

他蹲下身。猫踱过来，先是舔了舔他伸出的手指，然后趴到他怀里，用舌尖舔了一下他流出来的眼泪。

他抱起猫，脸贴着它光洁无一丝杂色的毛皮。

他：我还没有告诉你我的姓名吧。我姓黄，叫景瑜。

猫：景瑜。

猫：走吧，我会陪着你的。


	3. Chapter 3

从鹫峰到长安，即使放在唐帝国全盛时期的版图中，也是一段不短的距离。所幸，此时的世风清正，交通也还算便利。黄景瑜循着师父的指示下山，在山下小镇熟悉的香客那里搭乘便车到达浔阳，在此处改乘客舟。

客舟顺着长江漂流，不日到达鄂州。

鄂州是长江上的一处交通枢纽，共有三条水路在这里交汇。

一条是溯汉水北上，经过襄阳，在洵阳改道柞水前往长安。这是黄景瑜要走的路径。

一条是顺长江而下，一路往东，经彭蠡湖，过江宁、扬州、江阴，最后由胡逗洲入海。这是黄景瑜来时走的路径。

一条依然是沿着长江，逆行向西，经过洞庭湖，而后汇入西南的水系。

鄂州的水运和商业都很发达。后人有诗曰：汉阳渡口兰为舟，汉阳城下多酒楼。其中提到的汉阳就在鄂州治下。

而鄂州本身更留有，故人西辞黄鹤楼，烟花三月下扬州，这样的千古名句。

对于从小在寺中长大的黄景瑜来说，鄂州是他所见过最繁华的城市。他从未见过这般商铺鳞次栉比，舟舫衔尾不绝的景象，不禁沉醉其中，待他回过神来，已经快要赶不上开船的时间了。

白猫不同他在一起。到达鄂州后，白猫与他约定，开船前在渡口等待，之后二者便分开了。

黄景瑜匆匆忙忙赶到渡口，幸好，船还没有开。

一名仆妇正扶着一位衣着朴素的妇人登船，后面跟着另一名仆妇及一名提着行李的家人。

连接渡口与客舟的木板旁，一团白色的绒毛蜷在那里。

白猫缓缓睁开蓝色的那只眼睛，睨了他一眼。

黄景瑜：抱歉，我来晚了。

话虽这么说，他并没有一点愧疚的意思。

白猫：没关系，我等得起。

它踱步过来，跳到黄景瑜身上。

黄景瑜顺势托住它。猫借此趴在他的肩头，蓬松的白色尾巴垂下来，在他的胸前摆荡。

黄景瑜向船家支付船资，进入船舱内。

他登船最晚，分给他住宿的位置在船舱的尾部。客船很快离开了鄂州，大约七日后经过了襄阳。

这一天夜晚黄景瑜没有向前几日一样早早入睡。越接近长安，他的心中便越加不安。他幼年便被送到灵鹫寺中，对家只余下模糊的记忆。父母会是什么模样？未曾谋面的弟弟们呢？家人会如何对待他？他们真的能够像一家人一样生活在一起吗？他无法停止思索这些问题。

水波拍打船身的声音激荡了他的思绪。他干脆从床铺上坐起来，打算走到船舱外的船舷上呼吸一些新鲜的空气。

卧在他脚边白猫站起来，跟在他身后。

打开门，黄景瑜与人撞了一个对脸。

是鄂州渡口上先于他登船的那名妇人。

毕竟男女有别，黄景瑜赶紧退回房中，掩上了房门。

门外传来缓慢的脚步声，渐渐走远。

黄景瑜这才又打开门。

匆忙中的一瞥，他仍然注意到妇人由仆妇搀扶着，看起来行动不便，腹部凸起，看来是怀孕了。

怀有身孕仍要搭乘客船，应当十分辛苦。黄景瑜这样想道。

猫悄然跃到了他身上，蹲在他的肩头。

黄景瑜再一次推开门，来到船舷上。

船行至谷城，再往前就是江汉平原的边缘，由长江与汉水共同冲积而成的平地在此与秦岭山脉和大巴山相交。这里也是汉水上游与中游的分界，从这里开始，平原上流淌的河流变为山陵间蜿蜒的河川，河道变窄，水流更为湍急。溯流而上，愈发难行。

开元年间，李白第一次出蜀入楚，曾写下：山随平野尽，江入大荒流。他当时经过的地方是荆门，方向与客船所行的方向相反，所以情景也是相反的。

客船仿佛正随着河水被耸立起的山峦吞没进去。

诗又写：月下飞天镜，云生结海楼。

当时，满怀对未来憧憬的李白想必是站在船头吟咏出这样的诗篇。黄景瑜站在船尾，看到的正是这么一副景象。

天高地广，波浪涛涛，漫天云霭与星辰，正在逐渐离他而去。

黄景瑜叹了一口气。

猫又从他身上跳下去，坐在船舷边，用尾巴勾了勾他的腿。

喂。白猫叫道。

黄景瑜也随着它坐下来。

白猫：你在叹什么气啊？

黄景瑜又叹了一口气：也许是近乡情怯吧。

白猫眨了眨眼，猫脸上露出不解的神色。

黄景瑜：这么说吧。如果你有一件极其憧憬的事物，又从来没有得到过，那么越是接近要得到它，你就会越害怕，害怕它和你所憧憬的并不一样，也是害怕你的憧憬不过是虚妄。

白猫沉默了片刻，才又说道：那么，我明白了。

白猫：你是在想刚才那名妇人吗？

黄景瑜一愣：你怎么会知道？

白猫并不答，而是说：你想知道她是谁吗？

它娓娓道来：她祖籍益州，父母将她嫁给了世交之子，而后双双故去。她的丈夫姓杜，原本是蜀中的豪族，后来家道中落，他仅在京中谋得一个从九品弘文馆校书的职位，但他秉性清高，不愿钻营官场，也不屑于名利，夫妻二人便以一些祖产安然度日。杜校书的祖父曾在江陵附近的山中隐居。某日，一道童前来拜访，请他去山中一间道观做客。杜校书的祖父不明所以，仍随道童前去。谁料才走出不远，房屋上方的山石就崩塌下来，将房屋埋在了下面。道童这才告诉杜校书的祖父，自己的师父算到他今日有此劫难，也知他家世代行善，不忍他就此殒命，但天机不可泄露，故派道童前来相邀，救他一命。杜校书的祖父听完，恍然大悟，来到观中，拜谢道人，更与道人结为好友。后来杜校书的祖父去到别处就职，仍然教育子孙不忘道人的恩情与友情。去年，江陵城发了一场大水，道人被邀请去连做了七天法事，而后便因肝疾去世了。杜校书感慨三代人未曾报得道人的恩情，携家眷到江陵祭奠。本来想要守灵三月，只是这妇人有身孕，杜校书便安排她与一些仆妇家人先行返回京中。

它又道：其实道人并不是因为肝疾去世的。害死他的是兴起水患的妖物。这妖物能够影响人的精神，他勉力将之镇住，仍不免被影响。肝是魂之居，肝血不足，魂不守舍，他的魂被妖物所伤，就反映在肝疾上。

它道：而且，这个妖物与杜校书实有因缘。蜀中曾闹过一场大洪灾，这妖物那时便兴风作浪。杜校书祖辈都是行善之人，出钱请来能人将妖物镇压在了峨眉山脚。只是时光倏忽，这妖物逃了出来，顺着长江到了洞庭，嗅到杜校书祖父的气味，才借水势在江陵作乱。杜校书来到江陵城，正中了它的心意。不过江陵仍有许多能人，它不敢久留，便追着杜家的另一条血脉。

它道：这妖物现在就在船下。

它的视线投向船舷外的河面。

黄景瑜顺着它的视线看过去，只望到黑漆漆的河水。

缺乏照明的条件下，两岸逐渐隆起的山峦与河水都是漆黑的一片。

黄景瑜：那……

白猫突然跳到他怀里。

身后，隐隐有声音传来。

黄景瑜赶紧闭口不言。如果被人发现他与猫交谈，很可能被当成妖异。身处在江心的客舟中，孤立无援，被当成妖异，不知道会发生什么事。

他又赏了一会月色，然后抱着猫回到了船舱中。

 

江水挤在狭窄的山壁间，被斩得支离破碎。客舟逆着水势前行，水势并不大，客舟却被一股不知从何而来的乱流所裹挟，在江面上前后颠当。

船家的背上满是冷汗。他在汉水上行船已经有许多年头，知道这样的状况是多么的危急。

几名船夫分站在船的两侧，试图保持客舟的平衡。但乱流的趋势太过强大，反倒是几名船夫，三五次，差点被掀进江中。

乘客们聚集在船舱正中，抱着自己的行李，注视着焦急不安的船家。除了黄景瑜，每一个人的脸上都写着惊恐。

不知道从哪里飘出了一个声音：会不会是船上……

行船有诸多禁忌和迷信，其中之一就是认为如果船遇到了难以摆脱的困境，比如乱流，或者无法动弹，都是因为船上有水中的神明讨厌或觊觎的东西，只要把东西扔下船，就可以保证船的安全。

一名乘客突然指向妇人：是她！

说着，这名乘客又指向黄景瑜：昨天晚上你和人说话，我都听到了，是因为她，那个东西害死了道士，现在追着她来了。

听到这名乘客这么说，原本护着肚子的妇人看向黄景瑜。

其余的乘客已经骚动起来，有人率先出声：把她扔下去！

这句话引来了应和。

把她扔下去！

乘客纷纷高呼道。

妇人虽然有仆妇和家人保护，在这样的场面中仍旧是势单力孤。她看向船家，见船家脸上也露出了犹豫的神色。会搭乘这种客舟的人不会有多么显赫的家世，她与她腹中孩子的性命显然已经被在了天平上，与船上其余人的性命、船家自己的性命做称量。

等一下。

一个不大但十分清晰的声音道。

黄景瑜站了起来。

他的个子很高，虽然只有十六岁，已经长得比一般的成年男子更高大。这样的身形突然站起来，引起了船舱中众人的注意。

他搂着闭起眼似在打盹的白猫，说：请诸位等一下。

黄景瑜：刚才您说听见我昨晚与人交谈。

他看着那名一开始指出妇人的乘客，那人点点头。

黄景瑜：那么请问您看到了与我谈话的人吗？

那人摇头。

事实上——

黄景瑜犹豫了一下。但是妇人在颠簸的船舱中护紧肚子的模样唤起了他的莫名情绪。他想到母亲，当初把他送进寺庙，母亲是不是也和这位妇人一样，忍受着巨大的痛苦也要保护自己的孩子呢？

——昨晚，我没有与任何人谈话。

他说。

白猫醒转过来，在他怀中打了个哈欠。

一个声音幽幽然钻进他耳中。

出家人。

这是白猫所说的话。

出家人不打诳语。

黄景瑜当然知道这条戒律。他也不愿意说谎。但事出紧急，他想不出更好的办法。

反正，他也已经不是出家人了。

白猫冷笑一声，蹿到地上，往船舱外走。

黄景瑜继续对众人说：昨晚我在船尾赏月，陪伴我的只有我的猫。若您说我与人交谈，那么请问各位，与我谈话的人是谁，请站出来。

无人应答。

黄景瑜转向船家：我想，也许江中真的有妖异之物，昨天夜晚，见到我在船尾，便伪造出我的声音假作与人谈话。这都是妖物的手段，我看不要轻信，以免反过来中了圈套。

他本来只是为了阻止众人将妇人扔下船，胡乱说了一些话。没想到话音刚落，船底盘旋的暗流忽然消失了，船头缓缓摆正，顺水漂流，船夫们赶紧纷纷使力将船划到安全地带。

船舷边的白猫像是又睡过去了，尾巴垂在水中。它那只蓝色的眼睛微微睁开，注视水面。江水中，一个巨大的暗影逃离客舟，潜向江心深处。

 

黄景瑜在均州下了船。

风波看似平息，也惹来许多注目，黄景瑜认为最好不要继续留在船上，白猫同意他的看法，二者共同决定在均州稍作逗留，改乘别的客舟。

那名妇人也正被仆妇扶着到岸上休息。黄景瑜踌躇片刻，还是走过去对那名妇人说：也许您改行陆路更好。

说完，他便抱着猫走了。

均州治下有武当县，不远处即是武当山。唐时，武当山上已经有许多名观。城里崇道的气氛很浓，不时能看到道教神明的画像与符号。黄景瑜虽然已经不在释家，内心仍然把自己当成佛门弟子，对这些东西提不起太多兴趣。

但他也不是全然无事可做，均州有他想要探寻的东西。

他在一间客店落脚，然后出门往城中走。

白猫走在他身边的屋墙上，问：你这是要去哪里？

黄景瑜：我去寻访一位故人。

黄景瑜：不知道有没有那个运气遇到他，试试看。

黄景瑜：还记得我给你治过伤吗？就是教我用那草药的人。

白猫一下从这边的屋墙跳到了那边的屋墙。

它一脸厌恶的神色：那，我不去了。

黄景瑜看着它轻巧地跑走，还不放心地对着它的背影喊：小心，别去太久，记得回客栈找我！

一眨眼白猫就没影了。

黄景瑜摇摇头，拐向另一个方向。

他在城中稍作打听，根据听来的消息，在城北的一处宅院门口看到了熟悉的标记。

他扣响门环。

三下。

接着他自行推开了门。

门没有锁，一推开，一股浓郁的气味便迫不及待地从里面涌了出来。这种气味不能够被简单地形容为香味或者臭味，这是一种由许多味道复合而成的味道，如果一定要形容，只能说是草药的味道。

新鲜的，风干的，发酵过的，已经经过熬煮的。

许多种不同的草药的味道混合在一起，沉沉地积在这间宅院里。

黄景瑜穿过种植有草药的院子。尽头是一间小屋，门敞着。

他踏进屋中。

原本站在屋内的人转过身：你来了。

声音嘶哑粗砺。

黄景瑜：没想到真的能够碰到你。

黄景瑜：尹兄，好久不见。

姓尹的药师点点头：景瑜，好久不见。

黄景瑜与这位姓尹的药师初识在鹫峰。尹药师自幼由他的师父收养，随师父在各地云游，采集珍贵的药材。那一年刚好来到鹫峰山脚下，上山采药时遇到黄景瑜。二人年纪相仿，一来二去十分投契。尹药师教黄景瑜怎么分辨山上能够治伤的草药，黄景瑜兴冲冲挖了一大把回去，结果被景玄发现是蛇药，全部扔掉了。

蛇药就是能够治蛇毒的草药，通常与毒蛇生在一处，所以经常被认为是妖邪的东西。

黄景瑜被景玄臭骂了一顿，几年后才再次见到尹药师。二人讲到这件事，不约而同哈哈大笑。

尹药师的师父行踪不定，二人不能够经常见面，算起来通共只见了四五次，但彼此已经把对方当作是朋友。这一次是黄景瑜记得尹药师说过，师父每年会在武当县内小住一段时间，就来碰碰运气，没想到真的给他碰上了。

二人闲谈几句，尹药师说：看来你是下山了。

他与黄景瑜面对而坐。尹药师幼时受过很重的伤，被抛弃在路边，是他的师父把他救回来的，但脸、眼睛、嗓子全坏了。尽管是在光线幽暗的室内，他依然戴着一顶青纱帽，只露出一个白得莹莹发光的下巴尖。

黄景瑜：是的。

黄景瑜：我正在回家的路上。

黄景瑜：我现在姓黄。

黄景瑜。尹药师念了一遍，咂摸了下。是个好姓名。

桌上有一壶凉茶，黄景瑜给自己倒了一杯，一饮而尽。

有心事？

尹药师问他。

我在想……

黄景瑜喃喃道。

所谓的前世因缘，究竟是什么？

他将客舟上所发生的事讲了一遍，但是隐去了白猫和他之间的谈话。

黄景瑜：杜校书的祖辈本是积德行善，却因此招惹了那个妖物，不仅波及后代，连那个江陵的道人都为此殒命，更别说一次洪灾要涂炭多少性命。如果说前因后果，报应不爽，为什么那样的因却结出了这样的果？

尹药师不语，片刻后道：景瑜，我虽然不知道自己确切的年纪，想来痴长你一些，我就拿出兄长的架子来对你说些话。我知道，你与常人不同，能见常人不能见，但这不代表你所见到的就是真实的。正因为你的不同，才让你更有可能被迷惑。前世因缘之类的说法本来就虚无缥缈，也许这个杜校书的祖辈根本就没有出钱镇过妖。话说，这件事你是从哪里听来的？

黄景瑜一时语塞。

尹药师：景瑜，你……还是会做那个梦吗？

黄景瑜：是。

黄景瑜自幼便经常做一个梦，梦里有他，还有一个白衣人。他只觉得那个人很熟悉，但他不知道是谁。

师父说这与他的因缘有关，时候不到，自然堪不破。

黄景瑜：这一年愈发频繁了。不过，我觉得那人身上那种熟悉的感觉倒是和你挺相似的。

尹药师笑：怎么，还没来得及到京城，已经孟浪轻狂起来了？这话要是对哪家的小娘子说，或许有些用。

黄景瑜：可惜你不在京城，不然真想与你把臂同游。

尹药师：那可不一定。师父说了，奔波劳苦，想安定一段时间，京城应该不错。

黄景瑜大喜：好！那我就在京城等你！

二人约定京城相见，黄景瑜告辞，赶在日暮之前回到城中。

白猫不知道什么时候冒出来，跟在他脚边。走了几步，也许是累了，蹦上来赖在他怀里。

黄景瑜伸手抚摸它的头颅和下巴。

白猫嫌弃地撇开脸：臭。

黄景瑜闻了闻自己的手，是有一些草药味，但不至于臭吧？

黄景瑜：幸亏你没跟去，尹兄那里的味儿更重。

白猫：他姓尹？

黄景瑜：对。

黄景瑜：怎么？

白猫：哼。

语气很是不屑。

黄景瑜不顾它刚才的嫌弃，锲而不舍地挠它下巴，把它挠得从喉咙里发出咕噜声。

黄景瑜：姓尹怎么了？不能姓尹？

黄景瑜：难道你也姓尹？

白猫浑不理会，只咕噜噜叫，被他抱着步向客店。


	4. Chapter 4

客店只供住宿，没有饭食。黄景瑜顺路买了些粥和菜饼。回到客店后他在房中就食，白猫懒洋洋地趴在一边。

黄景瑜想到自己从来没有见到过白猫吃东西，便问它：你不饿吗？

白猫发出低哑的笑声：你以为我活了多少个年月？我早就没有进食的必要了。

饥饿的感觉已经久远得无法追寻。它不记得上一次吃下东西是在什么时候，越是过往的记忆越有许多空白缺失处，它亦不愿意去回想。

黄景瑜好奇：那你之前都吃些什么？

白猫撇了撇嘴角，故意道：人。

出乎它的意料，黄景瑜并没有被它吓住。

而是问它：那，你会吃掉我吗？

白猫不愿意再搭理他，站起来，从敞开的窗户跳了出去。

黄景瑜只好一个人默默地把粥和菜饼吃完。

夜间，客店没有照明。入夜后不久黄景瑜就躺在了床铺上。旅途的疲惫使他很快睡去，意识在恍惚间飘到了一处熟悉的所在，他便知道自己又做了那个梦。

那个熟悉的梦。

身上的白衣如瀑泻地，衣摆蜿蜒，由脚边逶迤向更远处。乌黑的发与修长的颈拢在莹莹发光的白衣领口中，宽的肩，窄的腰，袖口掩住双手，从后面看不到样貌。

在梦中，他想起，自己是见过这个人的脸的。

准确地说，是将要见到。

那人正慢慢地回过头来。

就要见到了。黄景瑜屏住呼吸。在梦中，他忘记了现实中的一切，忘记了与师父和师兄弟的惜别，忘记了即将返家的不安，忘记了前世与今生的因果，忘记了白日的种种遭遇，他能够想到的只有这个人，以及他终于要见到的这个人的面容。

那人看向他。

是你啊。他正要这样叹息。

此时意识如流水般溯去，瞬间，梦境只余一缕模糊的倒影。

他从梦中惊醒。

一只金色，一只蓝色，两只眼睛就这样从上方注视着他。

而眼泪从他的眼睛里涌出来。

是酸楚与悲伤，莫名的，又十分沉重的情绪，它们已随着梦境的逝去不再留存于他心里，却还有一些残留在了他的眼中。

他只记得自己又做了那个梦，却不知道自己为何而哭。

寂静的夜色中，眼泪静静地滑下他的脸庞。

泪滴被一小片柔软的嫩红截住了。

原本趴在他胸口的白猫凑近上来，伸出舌头，小心地舔掉了泪水。

舌头温暖而湿润，长有一些倒刺，刮过皮肤时生出一些麻麻痒痒的感觉。

他发出了两个笑声，又将之及时闷在了喉咙里。

猫便假作不知。

他伸手将白猫搂住。白猫没有拒绝。他将白猫搂在怀中，软和蓬松的毛皮拭去他脸上的泪痕，他再一次沉沉睡去。

 

帝国已经不复往昔的繁华，加上大量的人丁长期充入军队以讨伐叛乱的藩镇，对水运的需求降低不少，等上几日才再有一趟往长安的客船。

但长安仍旧是帝国的中心，是它的冠冕，是这个曾经辽阔的帝国所结出的硕果中最为饱满的一颗。

从启夏门入，通往大明宫的兴安门，也是朱雀大街以东的第三街。

从延兴门入，从延平门出。

黄景瑜正站在这两条街道的交汇处。

头顶，榆槐依道。脚下，略有些潮湿的泥土上浮着一层薄尘。

他面向东北，面前是永宁坊，他的家就在其中。

当时，崔苾已经外放数年，历任数个地方职务，又回到长安累任户部侍郎。其后他还将被擢升为御史大夫、尚书，直至官拜同平章事，成为帝国的实际掌权者，在家门前插下代表高官贵胄的门戟。而此时，崔府宅邸的门口仍旧是朴素的白墙与乌头门，槐树郁郁葱葱，屋脊的轮廓掩映其间。

对黄景瑜来说，这是全然陌生的景象。

与其说他已经失却了对家的记忆，不如说这些记忆打从一开始就没有存在过。

世人总是在念叨家的好。待在寺庙中，他也曾见过与父母一道来的孩童，备受宠爱，总是叫他羡慕。

而今他却惧于踏入那道门与墙之后。

猫开口了：我就不和你一道去了。

它跳上一边的槐树：若是和你一道去，恐怕会有许多不便。

黄景瑜没有说话。在心底，他非常渴望能有白猫的陪伴。

像是看穿了他在想什么，白猫柔声说：不用担心，他们终归是你的家人。

说罢，转身跃入槐树的树影之中，留下黄景瑜兀自望着它离开的方向，片刻后，转过身，向前走去。

 

白猫三日后来造访。

它在一个午后悠然步入黄景瑜的卧房，在矮几边打了个哈欠，随即跃上去，拿爪子扒拉了一下盘中未吃完的点心。

黄景瑜盘腿坐在一边，脸上挂着微笑。

他换了一身上都少年郎时兴的打扮，气色较旅途中红润了许多。

白猫：看来你已经好好享受过了团聚之乐。

它的语气颇为讽刺。

黄景瑜仍旧微笑着。并不是不以为意，而是无论白猫说什么，他好像都不会对它生气。

他想到那天，自己步入家门后，看似平静的父亲，想要拥住他又迟疑，红了眼眶的母亲，以及打量着他的两个弟弟。他忽然明白了白猫的话，他们都是他的家人。

与家人的相处仍难免客套，弟弟们待他更是尊敬而拘谨。但血脉相系的亲密已悄然滋生。

继他之后，幼弟也在普陀山出家，目前在家中修行。他与幼弟谈佛论道，十分愉快。

白猫：享受够了，就随我走一趟。

黄景瑜：去哪儿？

白猫不答，黄景瑜就知道问也无用。他对仆人交代了几句便跟着白猫出门了。一人一猫穿过朱雀大街后转折向西北，看来是在往西市的方向走。

长安城东贵西富，从西域来的胡商往往在朱雀大街以西居住，西市更是有许多异国人所经营的商铺酒肆等等。

黄景瑜生得挺拔英俊，白猫修长矫健，一身纯白，十分漂亮，一人一猫同行，引来许多目光。

等到到达西市，已近黄昏。白猫领着黄景瑜买了几样东西，二者赶在夜禁之前匆匆进入位于西市东南方向的崇贤坊。

命令各坊坊门关闭的鼓声响起。

白猫：今晚你怕是回不去了。

黄景瑜：带我到这里来，是要做什么？

他离家前已经想到今晚可能不能归宿，对仆人有交代，并不怕家人担心。

白猫跃下他的肩头，朝前踱出几步，转过脸来唤他：跟上。

黄景瑜抬脚，拎着买来的东西跟在白猫的后面。

这里不像他所居住的永宁坊那样整齐洁净，多是陋巷、破屋，远远有伽蓝剪影，浮在日暮时的霞光之中。

白猫在一处宅院门口停下脚步。

白猫：你就在这里住一晚。

黄景瑜抬头望去。他认得这个地方，据传是大业年间一位将军的宅邸，这将军战死在沙场，家中亲人眷属相继病逝，之后就有传言说这宅邸有怪。庭中生着一棵巨大的槐树，常有飞鸟、狐狸，甚至年轻的女子飞入树中，随即消失，看到的人往往会生病。院中有池，池里会在半夜冒出小人，在池边游戏，有人去抓，只觉得滑腻非常，一看抓了一手血，第二天就得了重病。还有种种，无一不是在说这是一处凶宅。

见黄景瑜不说话，白猫揶揄他：怕了？

黄景瑜笑：住一晚无碍，只是住了又怎样？

白猫：住上一晚，这座宅子就是你的了。

黄景瑜还要问，白猫已经跳到路的尽头：明早我来接你。要是你死了，我就吃掉你的尸体。

黄景瑜笑：好。

他约略猜到这不会是个平静的夜晚，稍吃了些食物，便在正对庭院的房屋内和衣睡去。

宅邸内早已墙毁屋坏，四面墙倾塌了两面，月光直射进来，覆在他身上。

果然，半夜时分，庭院中有了动静。

——你闻到了吗？

——你闻到了吗？

——我闻到了。你闻到了吗？

——你闻到了。我当然闻到了。

——是人。

——是人。

——还有酒菜。

——还有酒菜。

黄景瑜一时分不清这对话是真实的亦或是他的梦境。

——你说，人听见我们说话了吗？

——我说，人听见我们说话的话，应该会跑吧？

——人跑了吗？

——人跑了吗？

——人没有跑？

——人为什么没有跑？

——人没有听见我们说话。

——人没有听见我们说话。

——嘻嘻嘻，待会，拆下他的胳膊做下酒菜。

——嘻嘻嘻，待会，吸干他的血当作杯中酒。

——大啖三日。

——大醉酩酊。

黄景瑜坐起身来。

声音戛然而止。

他铺开从西市买来的地毯，在上面摆放食物与酒。

有荥阳的土窑春，有本地的新丰，还有泊来的葡萄酒。

食物亦是形形色色的各种，皆是素食。

还有两只骰子。

黄景瑜拍拍手：会行酒令吗？

也不等到答话，自己先拿起骰子投了一次，投出一个四六不着，得自己饮尽杯中酒的杂花色。

黄景瑜：浮以大白。

他仰头喝下一杯。

缓缓地，两只骰子浮空，落地，又是一个杂花色。

黄景瑜：哈哈哈，你也得喝！

一只杯子中的酒液慢慢减少，很快见底。

黄景瑜将杯子倒满：再来再来！

直到东方渐白，黄景瑜已经醉得东倒西歪。释教禁荤酒，他没有吃荤食，这是头一遭喝酒，早就不胜酒力，头一歪，抱着一只酒榼睡着了。

昏蒙中，又听到对话。

——人怎么不动了？

——人怎么不动了？

——人睡着了。吃了他。

——尽摆些素菜。吃了他。

——不不不。不能吃。你闻到了？

——不不不。可以吃。我没闻到。

——你在树上，我在水里，你闻不到。

——我在树上，你在水里，我闻不到。

——不不不。不能吃。惹不起。

——好好好。不吃了。惹不起。

——也罢也罢。吃了他的酒菜，就把宅子让给他吧。

——也罢也罢。没了宅子，我们就去海池住吧。

——我住海池里。

——我住独柳上。

——走了。

——走了。

黄景瑜醒了。

白炽的日轮早已高悬。白猫蹲在一旁，毛茸茸的尾巴扫着黄景瑜的脸，令他打了个喷嚏。

白猫：这不是活着吗？

黄景瑜去抓它的尾巴，细长的一条毛皮从他的指缝间滑了出去。

白猫绕到另一侧，拿一只爪子洗脸：宅子是你的了，你准备怎么处置？

黄景瑜：当然是用来住了。

他回到家中，浑身酒气，宿醉未醒，告诉父母，自己要搬出去居住。

还是搬去有名的凶宅。

父亲崔苾并未表露出任何负面的态度，他看着自己的儿子，发现那双眼睛依然清澈。

崔苾：你想好了吗？

黄景瑜点头：父亲曾问我，以后打算如何做，是潜心读书，考取功名，还是另寻名刹修行。我无法给出答案。我不知道自己应该做什么，但我又觉得我有非做不可的事。也许离开家中，我能更快厘清这件非做不可的事是什么。

崔苾：那么你就去吧。

母亲赵氏十分不舍，但还是对他说：你有前世的因缘在身，不得不去，我不会阻拦你。要多多来家中探望。你的心悸症虽然没有再发作，也得小心。

黄景瑜不由得眼眶湿润，赶忙应声。

此后便是请人修补宅邸，做一些布置，略去不表。不日，黄景瑜搬进了崇贤坊的宅邸中。人人知道崔侍郎的长子在凶宅中待了一夜，更搬进去长住，一时间他在京都出了名，因此结识了一批好新鲜爱玩了的贵族子弟，时常呼朋引伴，或是去郊外狎宴，或是在城中闲游，三五成群，饮酒作乐，在酒肆中与一众陪酒的胡姬大肆玩耍。

他的长相英俊，无论走到哪里，总是带着一只通体纯白的异瞳白猫，本来就比其他人更吸引眼球。有不少名妓胡姬暗自倾心于他，而他饮酒却不食荤腥，玩乐却不与谁过分亲昵，倒叫这些美娘子恼恨得不行。

也有人想要逗弄他的猫，可无论使什么方法，这猫都不搭理。

而只要黄景瑜轻轻地叫一声：昉儿。

白猫便走过去，跳进他怀里。

也不知道该艳羡猫还是艳羡人。

这天众人又聚在一起饮酒，在场有数名胡姬，众人便不以诗词或文章行酒令，而是改成每人讲一个故事。

轮到黄景瑜，他笑着，一边抚摸着白猫，一边讲了摩登伽女与阿难尊者的故事。

摩登伽女与阿难尊者曾是五百世的夫妻，这一世，阿难在井边向摩登伽女讨了一杯水，摩登伽女便因此爱上了阿难，求爱遭到阿难的拒绝，又请求会法术的母亲用法术迷惑阿难坚定的心智，让他与自己成婚。阿难被幻术迷惑，危难之时，一心念佛，佛因此感应到阿难的困境，以《楞严经》为阿难解困。摩登伽女为了追随阿难自愿从佛出家，后经佛谕，放下爱欲，得证阿罗汉果。

当时的寺院有被称为俗讲的公开活动，是以浅显生动的方式向大众讲述佛经中的故事，用这种方法传教。灵鹫寺也有这种活动，黄景瑜从小观看，学到了一些法门，一会儿以热切哀婉的口吻模仿摩登伽女，一会儿以挣扎的情态模仿阿难，一会儿又同佛陀一般庄严，各个学得惟妙惟肖，围观众人因此听得十分入神。

故事讲完了。众人纷纷议论起来，各持己见。

黄景瑜只管抱着猫笑着，不说话。

其实这个故事还有后半段，是他的师父对他讲的。

师父给他讲了另一个故事。有一位年轻的僧人，智慧超群，学习刻苦，也善于辨析经义理论，但是没有人来听他讲经。

僧人正在苦恼时，旁边的一位老僧人说道：佛陀大圣，也无法度无缘的人。你需要和众生结缘。

老僧人拿走僧人唯一的财产，是一件袈裟，用它换来食物，喂食山林中的鸟雀、昆虫等等。

僧人又潜心修行了二十年。二十年后，再度开坛讲经，来者如云，都是当年在山中吃了他所喂食物的鸟雀、昆虫等等转世投胎来的。

师父说：如果阿难尊者与摩登伽女没有五百世夫妻的缘分，摩登伽女怎么会一眼就爱上阿难尊者，又怎么能出家得正果？

未成佛道，先结人缘。师父是要告诉他这个意思。他听明白了，但是没有懂。

做五百世夫妻，只为在今生断绝爱欲？

但是他不敢问。

也许师父看出了他的疑惑，摸着他的脑袋，说：也罢，机缘未到。

众人争论了一番，又达成一致，打算今夜到平康坊去过夜。黄景瑜不与他们同行，抱起猫离开酒肆。

行到半路，忽然有人从背后叫住他。

他回头，见到一个面容颇板正的男人。男人对他行礼：某是弘文馆校书，杜薇。


	5. Chapter 5

两人在面向庭院的屋子中相对而坐。

朝向庭院的一侧，屋门敞开着。

庭院中的槐树投下浓浓的树荫。

已经是初夏时分，由庭院吹来的风里夹杂着暑热。槐花正在碧绿的树叶间结出花苞，随风而进入室内的草木气味中似乎也多了一些花香。

光是看着这幅景象，实在是想不到这里不久前还是一处凶宅。

杜薇是这么说的。

池水皱起一褶一褶的涟漪，倒映着正偏斜的太阳，泛起粼粼波光。树影下，白猫正拨拉着昨夜被风吹落的绿叶与花苞，不时抬头观瞧，好像被摇曳的树叶间晃动的日光光斑吸引了注意。

如果说凶宅就是有怪异事物在里面居住的宅邸，那么这里仍然是处凶宅。

黄景瑜不禁为自己的这个念头笑了出来。

杜薇端详着他的笑容：敢于居住在这里，而且能够平安度日，这样的人想必不会是普通人。

来了。

黄景瑜：您是为了那日在客船上发生的事而来吗？

是的，他早就知道杜薇会来找他。

猫告诉他，杜氏一直对于没能报恩的事耿耿于怀，现在知道那妖物是为了寻找自己，才会兴风作浪，更害死襄阳城的许多居民与那道人，必然要想方设法置妖物于死地。

记得我说过要协助你做三件事吗？白猫说。这就是第一件。

黄景瑜却犹豫了。

黄景瑜：能够从蜀中追到京城，想必是个庞大的妖物。

黄景瑜：能够在襄阳城兴起那么大的水患，想必是个挺厉害的妖物。

黄景瑜：能够……

白猫打断他：你想说什么？

它的语气带有一些讽刺。不过，它说话一直都是这样子。

白猫：你是想说，太危险了，是吗？

白猫：那妖物已经追到了京城，伺机而动。杜校书也一定会来找你。

白猫：当然，你大可以什么都不说。就当作那天我与你的对话真的是妖物制造的幻觉，只不过——

——妖物，或是杜校书，无论哪一方都不会罢手。

这个道理，黄景瑜是明白的。

这个事实，白猫也是明白的。

它半眯着眼，趴在黄景瑜的肩头。话到此处，该说的已经说完了，如同播种，已经洒下种子，施以肥料，接下来只需要等待到采撷果实的那一刻。

不过，话说回来，如果只是要收获的话，什么时候都可以。

现在也可以。

视线因翕动的眼睑而颤抖，猫打了个哈欠。在视野的一角，类似红色伤疤的痕迹在人类的下巴与脖颈间若隐若现。

为什么不是现在呢？

它不知道。

白猫：那，你想要怎么做？

它也不知道自己为什么要问。

黄景瑜叹了一口气：有没有办法能够让妖物放下对杜校书一家的仇恨？让杜校书不要执着于杀死妖物？

让仇恨的不再仇恨，让执着的不再执着。

这就好像让已经发生过的事不曾发生。

黄景瑜抬起头，露出颈间的红痕：我只是——

白猫：没有的吧。

这句话倒不含讽刺，反而和黄景瑜的语气一样，略显怅惘。

黄景瑜叹：你说得对。

他抬起手，抚摸白猫蹭在自己领口边的下巴。

一边似自言自语道：有时候我真忍不住想，你是来报恩的？还是来给我找为难的？

白猫仿佛听不到他说的话，伸出嫩红的舌尖，在他伸过去的手指上舔了一下，又用爪子将手指抱住，放在口中轻咬，一金一蓝的两只眼睛里全是好玩的神色。

真像足了一只顽皮可爱的猫儿。

明知它是在装傻充愣，黄景瑜却拿它全无办法，又被猫难得讨巧的样子挠得心痒，欲将它抱到怀中好好戏耍一番，白猫却躲开了，一跃而下，三两步跳到庭院中。

还回过头，对黄景瑜露出一个颇嘲讽的笑容。

回到现在。

杜薇：那日您在客船上救了我夫人的性命，在此向您道谢。

他向黄景瑜深深下拜。

眼中布满红色的血丝，脸上也全是憔悴之色，看起来十分疲惫。

杜薇：本来，应当在回到京城后第一时间来拜访您。

杜薇：但是夫人与跟从的仆从告诉了我那日在客船中的对话，我大为惊讶，便去几位故人那里询问，又找出了一些流传到如今的记载——

大约一千年前，岷江常常泛滥，两岸非旱即涝，居民苦不堪言。当时的蜀郡太守李冰在江中心以竹笼实石筑成堤坝，从此旱则引水浸润，雨则杜塞水门，蜀地也因此成为风调雨顺，土地肥沃的天府之国。

而在这之后并不是没有发生过水患。

水患极不平常，是江中巨蛟作乱引起的。许多原本就栖息在江中的妖物借着水患进入城中，吞噬没能来得及逃走的牲畜与百姓。

江边的小镇几乎全部被淹没，只剩伫立在山丘顶端的太守官府与几处民家尚存。

杜氏是当地的高门，更是蜀中的望族。杜氏家主出面，用贵重的谢礼请来李冰治水时有能之人的后人，退治了妖物，平息了水患，将妖物之中最为凶恶的几只镇压在峨眉山山脚下。

这就是一千年前发生的事。

追着杜夫人来到京城的妖物正是当年被镇在峨眉山下的其中一只，因千年的时光逝去，符咒已经松动，借着机会逃了出来，向当年镇压自己的杜氏的后人复仇。

杜薇住口不言。

黄景瑜知道他的来意。

他不想将对话继续下去，但他知道，对话一定会继续下去。

黄景瑜：这么说吧，对于您将要问我的事，我确实有您想要的答案。

黄景瑜：但是——

杜薇的眼中已经迸射出了喜悦的光芒，像火炉中熔煅剑锋的火那般炽烈。

黄景瑜：——这个答案，真的是您想要的吗？

黄景瑜：无论是百分，千分，还是万分的危险，我想您都不会在意。但是请想一想您的家人，您的妻子，还有您的孩子。

黄景瑜轻声道：才刚出生不久吧？

回到长安后不久，杜夫人就临盆了。

产下了一名健康的男婴。

婴儿方才出月。

崭新的生命，应当是如白纸一样的纯洁，却已经与一千年所发生的事扯上干系，甚至会因此失去至亲。黄景瑜不想要看到这样的结果。

但是，还是那句话，这并不是他能够决定的。

杜薇的神情坚定，如同他的坐姿，没有丝毫动摇，像铸造完毕的宝剑，坚硬而勇绝。

他说：因为怜惜自己的性命而对已经发生的事视而不见，逃避危险，我杜薇不是这样的人。

他说：至于我的家人们，的确，我爱他们。但是不将妖物除去，不报答恩人的恩情，我的心将不会获得安宁，终此一生，我会生活在自艾与痛苦之中，再想到我是因为家人才没有能够报恩，我怕是会将对自己的不满转嫁到他们身上。与其这样，变成一个卑鄙的人，因为自身的怯懦而给身边的人带来痛苦，我倒宁可用生命完成夙愿。

他说：这不仅是我的愿望，也是杜氏祖辈的愿望，也是我家人的愿望，还请您成全。

说罢，再一次向黄景瑜深深下拜。

黄景瑜忙俯身将他扶起来。

话已至此，他知道无论自己说什么都无法改变杜薇的意志。

黄景瑜：那么——

话方出口，他已经后悔了。

但是，没有回头路。

他将早已准备好的纸笺交给杜薇。

黄景瑜：请去城外的灞河边找这个人，只要在渡口询问，一定可以找到他。

杜薇大喜过望：谢谢——

黄景瑜摆手：不必了。请您务必小心，如果还有什么能够帮到您的地方，请不要犹豫，一定再向我提出来。

杜薇匆匆道谢后便迫不及待地走了。

只剩下黄景瑜看着院子里还在追逐风中草叶的猫，心想，希望一切都顺利吧。

 

两日后，杜校书家中来人拜访。

来者骑在一匹高大精神的枣红马上，黑纱幞裹头，一身皂黑圆领袍，束着蹀躞带，上面挂着匕首，穿着黑色的皮靴。

作男装打扮，却是一名女子。

这在唐时不是什么特别的打扮。

大多数女子穿男装是为了新鲜时髦，由武周时开始盛行的这股风潮，也使一些女性独自出门时更为方便。

来访者未施脂粉，显然并非前者。

她的身边跟着同样作男装打扮，脸孔素净的侍女。

女子向黄景瑜行拜礼。

她说：杜英。今来是为了告知您兄长杜薇的死讯。

黄景瑜的脸色顿时变白。

杜英：兄长留有遗言，无论结果为何，他对您只有感激之情。

杜英：这也是我与姐姐的想法。

她想要表达的意思是，她与杜夫人同样对黄景瑜感到感激，而不是责怪他害死了杜薇。

黄景瑜想要叫住她。

杜英：您不必再说了。

杜英：兄长没有完成的事，我身为杜家的女儿，兄长的妹妹，一定会接替他完成的。

 

又一天过去。

杜家两兄妹接连亡故的消息传到了黄景瑜耳中。

他再也坐不住了，去杜家拜访。但杜家关门闭户，他也没有脸面，在这样的情况下还去打搅孤儿寡母。

他心焦如焚，终于打定主意，换上一身轻便的服装，找了块纱巾用以蒙面，在日暮之前躲进了杜家家宅所在的里坊中。

白猫奚落他：真没料到，佛陀还会教给人溜门撬锁的本领。

黄景瑜不想同它说话。消灭妖物的方法是他指引杜薇去找的，但是白猫先告诉他的。如果——

他知道，自己只不过是把对杜家的愧疚替换成了对白猫的忿怒。

如果说是白猫先说出了除妖的门路，才导致杜家两兄妹身亡。那么，将这个门路告知给杜薇的他也一样。

白猫是不会愧疚的。他早就知道的。

人妖有别。

但此时他不想同白猫说话。

说是赌气，也许有一些吧。也有一些是倦了。

不知怎地，他觉得白猫令他疲惫不堪。

只要给予回应，白猫就会回以针锋相对的话，如此继续下去，等到话题稍有深入，它又立刻抽身。

黄景瑜仿佛被它玩弄于股掌之间。

至少在这一刻，他没有心思去应对白猫。

先是杜薇，再是杜英。以黄景瑜对杜家人的见解，今晚就应当是杜夫人了。

杜薇，与杜英，都是在清晨被仆人发现，死在自己的睡床上。

乍一看只是睡着了，死因不明。

这都是黄景瑜在西市中打听来的。

他等到夜晚。里坊内巡查的金吾卫不如坊外街道上的同僚那样尽责，稍微查看后便回用于他们休憩的武侯铺去了。黄景瑜自墙角处闪身出来。他已经看好了杜家围墙的高度，爬上路边的一棵榆树，准备跳进去。

白猫攀在一边的树枝上。

它起先对黄景瑜说了几句挖苦的话，见他不回答，就不再说了，陪他一起等到这个时候。

白猫打了个哈欠：我困了，你自己去吧。

说完，并没有立刻离开。

黄景瑜仍然没有搭理它，算了算距离，轻轻跃出，落在杜家宅邸的内庭。

白猫讨了个没趣，便转过身从另一方向跃到树下，摇晃着白色的尾巴没入夜色中。

 

卧室内点了一支蜡烛。

婴孩被单独安置在床边的一张软塌上，正在熟睡。

矮床上，杜夫人双目紧闭，和衣而眠。

从她的睡颜看不出任何不妥之处。

房中设有矮几，上面摆放着一只银色的盆，隐约可以看到盆底与内外侧都有雕花，盆中盛着液体。

液体正中浮着一只黄色的符纸折成的小船。

虽说潜进来了，黄景瑜并没有想好该怎么做。

如果白猫在的话，多多少少会给他一些指点吧。

虽说不想同白猫说话，这个时候他又忍不住想起白猫来了。不得不说，他已经习惯了白猫的陪伴。

明明说过会一直陪着自己。

他有些幼稚地在心底埋怨着。

他看看纸做的小船，看看蜡烛，再看看杜夫人。

杜薇与杜英都是在睡梦中去世的。

也只能这样了。

他在矮几边坐下，背诵在寺中学习的经文以清净心神，不一会便凝神睡去。

再一睁眼，他坐在一方小舟上。

小舟的另一端坐着的是杜夫人。

杜夫人正讶异于眼前人的突然出现：您怎么会——

黄景瑜阻拦她：当务之急，是解决这里的事。

他指着水下。

他们都非活生生的人身，而是神魂出窍，以银盆中的纸船为载具，来到妖物的栖息处。

不是现实中存在的地方，更像是灵魂的境界。

船的下方是没有边际的漆黑水面，船的一角悬挂着一个灯盏，中间点着一支蜡烛。

蜡烛的光芒与不知多远的地方一点微弱的烛光相呼应。

无论哪一边的蜡烛熄灭，他们就再也回不去了。

杜薇，杜英，也许就是这样失去了性命。

杜夫人的手中握着已经出鞘的匕首。

她说：我知道，您一定是来劝阻我的。但我不可能就这样罢手。

泪水从她颊边滚落：丈夫的性命，妹妹的性命，恩人的性命，还有许多无辜之人的性命，都是因为……

她拭去泪水，从怀中掏出一方沾了血迹的手帕浸入水中。

如果是杜薇或者杜英，要用匕首割伤自己，使血滴进水里。杜夫人没有杜家的血脉，所以她使用的是沾有婴孩之血的手帕。

黄景瑜：请您想想您的孩子！

他不知道该如何说出漂亮的劝解之辞，如果是俗讲，说一些大道理，他可以舌灿莲花，说得无比精彩，但那样的话语对杜夫人是无用的。

他只能结结巴巴地道：请、请想想他，他已经失去了父亲，难道您忍心让他再失去母亲吗？

他说：我从小与父母分离，孩子对父母的思念，我非常了解，并深深知道其中的苦痛。请您想一想，这样的苦痛会伴随他一生——

他说：只有您可以挽救他，因为您正是他的母亲啊！

杜夫人闭紧双目。

握住帕子的手颤抖。

良久，她说：您说得对，我是一个不称职的母亲，是我抛弃了他，是我将他抛弃在了孤独的苦痛之中。

她说：但是，正因为我是他的母亲，才使我有资格这么做。

她说：我已经托付了可以信赖的友人，如果我死去，就将他送到襄阳去，也算是我对他及恩人的最后一点偿还吧。

她的话音未落，水面突然掀起了波澜。

一个巨大的物体因血的气息正在急速靠近。

杜夫人握紧匕首，脸色苍白，紧紧地盯着水面。

浪头似一道翻卷起的巨墙，朝他们迎面打来。

黄景瑜的第一个动作是去护住船头的灯盏，而杜夫人站起来，举起匕首划向水浪。

水浪破开，落在小舟两侧。

灯盏里的烛火缩得如豆子一般大，险些熄灭，复又燃了起来。

黄景瑜松了一口气。

他和杜夫人都被水花打湿了全身，此时方才觉得冰寒刺骨。

上下牙齿互相磕绊着，发出科科的声音。

其中又夹杂了别的声音。

姐姐，姐姐。杜英的声音呻吟道。我好痛，好痛啊。

又换成杜薇的声音：真冷啊，秋娘，我好想念你，真冷……

杜夫人抬起手掩住了自己的口鼻。

这是妖物所制造的幻觉。

追寻杜家而来的是一只蜃妖，自古便有说法，蜃可以吐气成楼，指的是蜃气可以结成幻景。这只蜃妖被镇压了一千年，所积存的蜃气不足以变幻出景象，只能以声音迷惑人。

关键是，不能回应它。

一旦回应，就是认可了幻觉，蜃妖便会占据主动，肆意操纵幻觉将人的魂魄吞噬。

杜英与杜薇的声音接次响起。

姐姐，姐姐，你为什么不理我？你不是最疼爱我了吗？姐姐，我好痛，好希望能够听到你的声音，为什么不对我说句安慰的话？

秋娘，初次见到你，是十年前的事。从那个时候起我就倾心于你了。但我从来没有告诉过你……再也来不及了。秋娘，我抛下了你和儿子，你会恨我吗？

曾经被蜃妖吞吃掉魂魄的人，蜃妖也能够得到他们的记忆。

明知这些都是蜃妖发出的声音，杜夫人仍然忍不住哽咽。

她死死地捂住自己的嘴，不敢哭出声音来。

声音消失了。

水面复归平静。

黑暗中，传来婴儿嘹亮而悲切的啼哭。

撕心裂肺，作为母亲的人无论如何不能够忍受。

杜夫人不禁疾呼：我的儿——

霎时间飓风呼啸，水面卷起了一个巨大的漩涡。小舟被拉扯着向漩涡中心滑去，杜夫人更是站立不稳，跌入水中。

黄景瑜急忙趴到船舷上抓住杜夫人的手。

杜夫人脸上的惊惶只留存了片刻。她一手被黄景瑜抓住，另一手勉强扒在船舷上，仍将匕首握在手中。

她坚定的神色与黄景瑜曾在杜薇脸上看到的一模一样：实在是非常感激您——

接着她松开黄景瑜的手，转身投入漩涡的中心。

小舟仍在漩涡中颠簸。透过黑色水面，黄景瑜能够勉强看到杜夫人与那个巨大的蚌型物体缠斗，然后双双落入深水中。

水面又一次回复了平静。

小舟盛着黄景瑜，独自在水面上漂流着。

黄景瑜的周身淌着水，脸上更是布满了水痕。一股酸楚堵在他的喉头。

他抬起头，这才发现船头的蜡烛不知道什么时候已经熄灭了。


	6. Chapter 6

劲风夹杂着水汽呼啸而来。

似熟悉又似不是那么熟悉的声音随着风在黄景瑜耳边萦绕：抓紧我。趁另一支蜡烛还没有熄灭，快。

自风的来处，本来已经伏下的隐约烛光重新亮了起来，但是飘飘摇摇，随时有可能熄灭。

黄景瑜忍不住恳求：那杜夫人——

我救不了她。白猫说，显得十分疲惫。

快，要来不及了。白猫催促道。

透过水面已经看不到杜夫人与蜃妖的影子。黄景瑜知道于事无补，只得向着风伸出双臂。

风瞬间卷住他，一阵铺天盖地的冰冷湿气涌来，仿佛是一片又一片光滑的寒冰，将他托在上面。风刺向烛光。与此同时，本就微弱的烛光已经缩成了一豆。

风挟着他落在杜宅的卧室内。

烛光倏地一闪，熄灭了，升起一线袅袅的青烟。

黄景瑜跌坐在地上。白猫卧在他的身旁。它损失了许多力气，为了让这一边的蜡烛不要熄灭，它用自己的心血作燃料，一滴一滴滴在烛火之中。

不一定得用它的心血。黄景瑜有心悸症，它不愿意冒险。

天将破晓，透过窗格，已经有隐约的晨曦闯入室内。更鼓敲响了，金吾卫将会打开各坊的坊门。

白猫勉强支撑起身体，对黄景瑜说：快走吧，免得惹出事端。

杜夫人的魂魄已经湮灭在幻境中，床榻上躺着她的尸体。如果有人进来，他会被当做凶手。

黄景瑜抱起猫走到窗边。

或许是被惊动了，床边软塌上熟睡的婴孩忽然皱起脸，大声啼哭起来。只是，这一次没有母亲或是任何一位亲人来哄他。

走出坊门，一人一猫走到了朱雀大街上。

黄景瑜一直沉默不语。

反倒是猫不安起来，虚弱地抬起爪子摁在他胸口上，说：这不是你的错。

也……不是它的错。

纠缠的因缘无法解开，便只能结成死结。就好像无法改变水流的方向，即使是它也不能。

黄景瑜说：我知道。

他走到朱雀大街的中央。朝阳正从东方升起，灿烂的阳光为道路两侧的槐树与榆树投下长长的影子。他望着那一片片在朝阳下泛起光辉的屋瓦，耳畔回响着最后在杜宅听到的，婴儿所发出的哭声。

在旭日中，少年的脸仿佛也散发着光芒。泪水终于自他的眼角滑落下来。

 

——应该为什么而活？

来访的尹药师问道。

他与他的师父终于到达京城，依约定前来拜访。

为了过去？还是为了未来？

黄景瑜：我倒不觉得这两个是不同的答案。

方才，黄景瑜对尹药师说起了杜薇一家与蜃妖的事。因为杜家的事，他的情绪一直低落，难得有旧友来拜访，当然不吐不快。

尹药师：或许吧。或许杜薇没有选择。

他看向黄景瑜：如果是你呢，你会如何做？

他的意思很明显。

杜薇纠缠于因缘，一家人得到这样的下场。那黄景瑜呢？

黄景瑜无法作答。

他依然没有对尹药师说起白猫的事。

尹药师见状，换了个话题。

尹药师问：你的心悸症怎么样了，有没有发作过？

黄景瑜摇头。在灵鹫峰上，据说是有佛祖庇佑，他的心悸症不曾发作。下山之后一路到长安又经过了种种，也一直没有发作，如果不是尹药师提起他都快要忘记了。

尹药师：那就好。我带来的药你可不要忘了吃，虽然说不能治好你的病，总是聊胜于无。

黄景瑜点头答应。二人又交谈了一会，尹药师还得回到师父身边，告辞离去。将他送走后，黄景瑜回到屋中煎药。

药香盈满室内。黄景瑜还在寺中时负责打理药圃，感到十分亲切。

白猫不知道什么时候回来了，从庭院中跳到室外的走廊上，停在门边，一张猫脸皱成一团：真是臭不可闻。

然而黄景瑜只闻到药的味道。

白猫皱着脸在门外踱来踱去，黄景瑜只当没有看到。

他还在想着不久前与尹药师的对话。

他会如何做？他该如何做？

他知道白猫对他隐瞒了许多事情，说着报恩，却从来不提起之前发生过什么。他应当对白猫的动机抱以怀疑，而事实是，他对白猫总是有着没来由的信任，哪怕是像先前那样，对白猫玩弄自己及对他人的冷漠感到厌倦，心底也从来没有真的厌弃它。

白猫也确实在最后关头救了他的性命。

黄景瑜只觉得看不透白猫。好在他并不强求要看透所有的事。他乐意让事态顺其自然地发展。如果白猫有着许多的秘密，那么他就等待着这些秘密一个个揭开。

就好像知道他在想什么似的，白猫在门边坐下，叫他：喂。

白猫问：想知道你为什么会患上心悸症吗？

如果他这个时候回答想，白猫就会给出一个荒唐的答案，然后嘲笑他。

如果回答不想，白猫也会嘲笑他。

它还不想告诉他真相。黄景瑜轻易地就将这一点看穿了。

他将煎好的药从炉子上端下来，稍凉，倒入碗中，再端起来一饮而尽。

药苦极了。他的脸皱得比白猫还厉害。

噗。

本来因为他的不作答而恼火的白猫笑了。

它三两步跃进室内。黄景瑜坐着，它跃到他背上，前爪拍打着他的脸，嬉笑：苦吗？

黄景瑜瘪着嘴，缩紧眉头，点点头。

白猫：西市新上了一批蜜饯。

黄景瑜：你怎么什么都知道？

白猫哼了一声。人间本来和它没有干系，这一遭过去了一千年，再一看，的确有许多变化，它也感觉到一丝新鲜。既然暂时无事，就常东走走西逛逛，当作打发时间。

它曾经独自生活了数千年，数万年，一千年，就好像弹指一挥。它没有想到一千年会这么漫长。

它变了。有人让它变了。

它看向黄景瑜，慢悠悠地说：听说，除了蜂蜜，还用了从摩揭陀学来的煞割令法制作的糖块，所腌制的果脯格外甜。

它这么一讲，黄景瑜愈发觉得口中发苦。

白猫：想知道有多甜吗？

黄景瑜还没有来得及回答，白猫从他背上跃到他怀中，趴在他肩头，撑起身体，三瓣嘴贴着他的嘴唇。

又湿，又软，又暖。

一小点带着倒刺的舌尖从他唇上舔过去。

这是一个吻。

只是嘴唇相碰，但猫确实是吻了他。

根本来不及辨认是什么味道，黄景瑜从头顶到脖子根都红了。

等到猫的唇与他的唇分开了，他连句子都说不出来，结结巴巴：你。这。这。

呸呸呸。

猫脸皱成一团，写满了嫌弃。

臭死了。

黄景瑜红着脸，又笑了。

他摇头：你啊……

说着，将猫抱过来，搂在怀里。抱怨着臭味的猫没有躲避。黄景瑜低下头，将仍是绯红色的脸颊埋在猫柔软的毛中。

 

西市。

猫说：去海池看看吧。

黄景瑜本来是为了蜜饯来的，听到白猫这么说，想起第一次宿在宅子里的晚上听到的那段对话：那就去看一看吧。

白猫没有告诉他，有自己在，无论是海池里的东西，还是独柳上的东西，都是不敢现身的。

海池在西市的西北角，池侧原本是佛堂，是寺中的沙门挖的放生池。佛堂因先前轰轰烈烈的灭佛运动破败了，海池还在，周围生着荒树杂草，鲜有人来。

池面平滑如镜，倒映出岸上的一人一猫。微风吹过，一两片草叶落在池水中，飘飘荡荡。

这样的静谧被一阵脚步声打破了。

循声望去，脚步声的制造者是一位年轻的女子。从穿着打扮来看，女子的家境富裕，但是没有侍女陪伴在身边。她似乎有些恍惚，走一走，停一停，正朝着海池边来。

走到海池边，她没有注意着通常难以忽略的一人一猫，而是注视着池面，好像正在欣赏自己在水中的倒影。

她的容貌秀美，只是脸色略显苍白。

噗通。

女子掉进了海池中。

黄景瑜赶忙也跃入池中。他自幼在山中长大，但水性极佳，很快游到落水的女子身旁。这个时候也顾不上什么男女之别了，他搂住女子的腰，双腿蹬水，向上游去。

岸上的喧哗声逐渐清晰。

手臂破开水面，挟着女子划向岸边。岸上聚集起来的人七手八脚将女子拉上去，黄景瑜也爬到岸上，见十数人已将女子围住，看样子是家仆，女子也并未呛水，抹了一把脸上的水珠，朝另一个方向走去。

猫正等在那里，一脸的幸灾乐祸。

蜜饯是买不成了。黄景瑜没好气：又是你安排的？

白猫咧嘴笑道：我哪有那么大的本事。

它又说：不过，这确实是我答应帮你做的第二件事。

黄景瑜正要开口，它又说：救人不好吗？

和猫做口舌之争只会自讨没趣。既然已经想好了要顺其自然，那就接受吧。

这样想着，隔一日，他收到了请帖。

请帖是由仆人恭敬地送到宅子中来的，精致的纸笺，配以高雅的装饰。发出请帖的人姓孙，是一位有名的富商，专门经营由丝绸之路运来的西域商品，住在西市附近，离黄景瑜的住所不远。

请帖上写的无非是感谢他救了女儿的性命，昨日匆忙，没有向他道谢，希望能够邀请他来家中做客，用郑重的方式表达对他的谢意。

黄景瑜收下请帖，答应了邀约。再隔一日，他带着白猫登门。

也许听说过这位总是与猫同行的少年，孙姓商人并未感到惊讶。他邀请黄景瑜进到正堂，说了一些感激救命之恩云云的客套话，又命人送上礼物。黄景瑜将礼物收下了。

他清楚，既然白猫提到过，这件事不会这么简单。

果然，又东拉西扯了一番，孙姓商人露出愁容，说道：关于我的女儿，其实……

简单来说，孙姓商人的女儿，那天落入海池的女子，孙芷芳，她有一些异状。

那不是她第一次落水。

白天无精打采，神情恍惚，有侍女在夜间听见她屋中传出男人的声音，一开始是在与家人一同出游时总是不自觉地走到水边，有一次险些溺水，孙姓商人由此警惕，要人将她看管起来，但是一不注意她就会从家中跑出去，然后落水。

怎么看，怎么都是被妖物迷惑住了的样子。

孙姓商人十分苦恼：发生了这样的事，我当然不想让别的人知道。再说也不一定是妖物……听说您通晓佛理，还敢居住在有名的鬼宅中，一定不是一般人。前日您在海池救了她，一定是您与她、与我家有缘的缘故。还请您帮我这个忙，至少，让我明白到底是怎么一回事。

这倒是不难。

黄景瑜的眼睛与常人不同。

他想要征求猫的意见，一转头，见到白猫正伏在地上拨拉着一块从点心碟子中偷走的糕饼，一副真的只是只猫的样子，只好再转回来。

面对孙姓商人期盼的目光，他点头：那么就先让我见一见她吧。

 

黄景瑜在内堂落座后孙姓商人便走了。侍女再去将孙芷芳请出来。内堂十分安静，几乎见不到人，可见孙姓商人已经将能够接触到女儿的人精简到了最少。

一方面是怕打扰到精神本来就不稳定的女儿，另一方面也是怕多嘴的仆人出去嚼舌根。

侍女引着孙芷芳进来。黄景瑜起身行礼。仔细一看，孙芷芳的长相精致而秀丽，端庄的五官中又蕴含有一丝妩媚，想必有不少追求者。

她的面容依旧苍白，神情憔悴，动作起来没有力气，坐下后，也只是呆呆地望着身前。

孙芷芳：谢谢您……救了我。

话是这么说，她的语气中并没有几分感激，反而是十分的平板和漠然。

黄景瑜：请不要客气。你的父亲已经再三道谢过了。

听到这句话，孙芷芳没有作答。

黄景瑜也不知道该如何将谈话继续下去。他看得出来孙芷芳周身萦绕着妖气，但是，仅仅看得出来这么多。

把他拖入这状况里的白猫却在堂中撒欢奔跑着，追逐着一只奶酪凝成的小球。

孙芷芳苍白的面容上不禁露出一丝笑意：您的猫真可爱。

黄景瑜：是啊。

他说得很别扭。这样看来白猫当然是可爱的，但他绝对不会用可爱来形容白猫。

孙芷芳：它的名字是？

黄景瑜：昉。

他没有解释是哪个字，冲着白猫叫：昉儿！

心里，他生怕白猫不理会他，故意让他丢人。

幸好，白猫放弃沾满灰的奶酪球，一跳一跳走到他身前，跳上他的膝盖，窝在他怀中。

黄景瑜抚上它背脊的时候，它还应景地叫了一声：喵~

孙芷芳的脸上出现了一些血色，眼睛不离白猫，似是羡慕：真可爱。

白猫忽然站起来，从黄景瑜的怀中跳到了孙芷芳的怀中。

孙芷芳：呀！

在黄景瑜震惊的注视下，它先是抬起下巴，让孙芷芳挠它的脖颈，又一个劲往她怀里蹭，再抬起脑袋，眨眨两只不同色的大眼睛，发出咪咪的叫声。

孙芷芳：真可爱。真乖。

黄景瑜震惊得说不出话来。

不过有白猫在怀里，孙芷芳看起来放松了一些。她与黄景瑜闲谈了几句，但一旦涉及到她落水的事，她便三缄其口。

黄景瑜不能够勉强她，略坐了一会便告辞了。

对孙姓商人，他拿一些话搪塞过去。

走到孙家的宅邸外，走出一段路，他才对白猫说：她确实是被妖物迷住了。

白猫恢复了本来的样子，答：确实。

它冷哼一声：你可是没有闻到，满身都是鱼腥味。

黄景瑜：可是，依她父亲的说法，她的性格内向，不爱出门，平时也没有接触外界的机会，妖物又是怎样将她迷住的呢？

白猫呵呵笑：正当龄的女子，还能是怎样？

——有侍女听到半夜由她房中传出男人的声音。

它说：干脆，你再去把她迷回来。我看那姓孙的未必不乐意，商人的女儿能嫁给户部侍郎的长子，他求之不得哩。

莫名地，黄景瑜想到了前日白猫吻他时的景象。

他红着脸摇头：不可。

白猫促狭：怎么，有心上人？

黄景瑜不说话。

白猫来了兴趣：真的有啊？

任凭它如何讥讽试探，黄景瑜都没有开口。他所想的并非是心上人，而是他梦中的那个人。他从未向任何人提起过这个梦中人。连尹药师也只是知道他会重复做着同一个梦。如果一定要说他在意着谁，他想，那么大概就是这个人吧。

 

几日后，白猫落在室内：孙芷芳又落水了。这一次是漕运的船夫将她救起来的。

孙芷芳竟然避开监视，去到了城外。

果然，请帖不久便到了。孙芷芳的父亲急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，一再向黄景瑜恳求：求求您，她，她只有那日与您交谈过，从那之后任何人对她说话她都不理。我也拜访了高人，使了办法，然而——

黄景瑜安抚他：让我先和她单独谈谈。

孙父屏退仆从，按照黄景瑜的要求，侍女将孙芷芳扶来后也离去了。

与几日前相比，孙芷芳的脸色愈加苍白，简直可以说是惨白，没有一丝血色，眼神也愈发的浑浊涣散。

黄景瑜：其实你是故意跳下水的吧？


End file.
